


Life is Among Us

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: EVEN IF THIS IS A ONE SHOT STILL PRICEFIELD 4 THE WIN!, F/F, Game Night, Masturbation but only at the end ;), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Saturday night and its game night. There's a new game called Among Us and the Blackwell Crew just has to try it.....
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I am OBSESSED with Among Us. Read end notes for a surprise :p

Its Saturday night and Max has her eyes glued on her phone knowing any second now her friends are going to ask what shes doing. She's going to say trying to do homework then they're going to want her to do something but even though Max is gonna complain for like .7 seconds she's going to end up having a good time. Also Saturdays is Game Night for the friends at Blackwell Academy. One person at random gets to pick the game and this time its her friend Warrens turn. Normally he picked some pretty crappy games which everyone complains about but not Max. She also has a good time regardless of what game is picked. (Also she might have a GIRLFRIEND now so that's.......amazing....) 

It's 8PM so she knows the text is coming any time soon......

8:05 no text yet.....

8:15 still no text.....

"YO MAX DID YOU GET THE TEXT YET!" Rachel Amber yells at her 

"Jesus Rachel!" Max looks and sees the girl standing there with Kate and Victoria by her side 

"You should've heard my footsteps Max....your door was wide open" Rachel stops talking when she feels hear phone ring. So did Kates, Victorias and Maxs 

**The Graham Cracker - GUYS! *In UFC announcers voice* ITSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Rachel and Victoria run off to their rooms while Kate stands there. "You okay Max?" She asks worried 

"Yeah I'm alright. You ready for game night?" Max says a bit excited 

"I never win these things but it's fun to hang out with you guys...." 

"Same Kate well good look and if Warren picks a team based game I'll want you to be on my side" Max says hoping to cheer Kate up

"NO PICKING FAVORTIES MAX! IT'S ALWAYS RANDOM!" Rachel yells threw her wall 

"KATE CAN BE MY TEAMATE IF SHE WANTS TOO RACHEL!" Max yells back which earns a chuckle from Kate and a loud HA! From Rachel 

"Thank you Max. Good luck to you too...." Kate says and shuts Maxs door 

**Max Caulfields girlfriend- YOU BETTER PICK A GOOD NAME WALDO!**

**Queen B- WHAT SHE SAID! YOUR GAMES SUCK WARREN!**

**Brooke S- HEY BE NICE TO MY BOYFRIEND! EVEN THO HIS GAMES DO SUCK.....**

**The Graham Cracker- OUCH GUYS! DON'T WORRY THIS GAME IS NEW AND LOOKS PRETTY COOL! ROLL CALL IS EVERYONE HERE???**

**Chloe Prices girlfriend- Si**

**Max Caulfields girlfriend- No promises I'll go soft on you Max ;) You like it rough anyway ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**Rach- REALLY MAX??????**

**Chloe Prices girlfriend- CHLOE!**

**Katie- I'm here Warren**

**Steph- Mikey is here too. Apparently he's too lazy to text it too you guys**

**Max Caulfields girlfriend- You love me tho ;)**

**Chloe Prices girlfriend- No I don't**

**Daners- GUYS! WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN THE BED ROOM! All though Max liking it rough is definitely a surprise ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**Rach- Oh but it is ;) ;) ;)**

**Chloe Prices girlfriend- YOU GUYS ARE JERKS! I'M LEAVING.....**

**Max Caulfields girlfriend- BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Rach- I'm lowkey shocked Chloe knows that song**

**Queen B- CAN WE JUST PLAY SO I CAN KEEP MY WINNING STREAK GOING!**

**Daners- YOU WOULD'VE LOST LAST WEEK IF KATE DIDN'T PICK MONOPOLY!**

**Chloe Prices girlfriend- YOU APOLOGIZE TO KATE RIGHT NOW! MONOPOLY IS A FUN GAME**

**Rach- YEAH DANA WTF!**

**Max Caulfields girlfriend- Max getting all protective of Kate is kinda hot ;)**

**Steph- LETS JUST PLAY THE GAME! WHAT'D YOU PICK WARREN!**

**The Graham Cracker- Let's hope on Skype.**

Warren sends an invite to Max who sends an invite to Chloe and so far and so forth until everyone is in the game 

"Okay guys this game is called Among Us. 8 people got to do tasks you'll see on your screen and 2 people at random will kill everyone. Once you see a dead body report it and we'll have to say what we saw if we saw anything. If you die do not say who killed you and put your mics on mute when we play. Unmute it when we find a dead body or there's an emergency button you can click but only click it if a killer is after you or you see someone die OR you see someone come out of a vent. You'll know that's a killer because only killers can use vents. OH and we're each gonna be colors so use the color name and not our screen names on here. Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah/ No/ Guess we'll find out as we go" Is pretty much what everyone is saying. 

**Among Us Colors**

**Chloe- Blue**

**Max- Cyan**

**Kate- Orange**

**Victoria- Red**

**Dana- Black**

**Steph- Brown**

**Mikey- Pink**

**Warren- Green**

**Rachel- Yellow**

**Brooke- Gray**

Let the game begin......

The game is actually pretty with most of the tasks being pretty easy to do. There's 2 killers and some of the tasks get done until Mikey sees a dead body.

**~~Kate- Orange~~ **

"Okay so I was.....well I have no clue where the hell I was exactly but I just see Oranges dead body...." 

"KATE IS DEAD!" Max yells which Chloe and Rachel just laugh at. 

"I was with.....Black doing some kind of tasks so she's cool." Victoria says 

"YOU'RE RIGHT I'M COOL!" Dana says. 

"Has anyone seen anything?" Rachel asks which everyone pretty much says they didn't so they skip their vote and no gets unlimited. 

The game continues but barley any of the tasks get done before 2 more people are dead 

**~~Dana- Black~~ **

**~~Victoria- Red~~ **

"OH SHIT TWO PEOPLE ARE DEAD! THIS IS SCARY!" Warren says 

"I SAW WARREN POP OUT OF A VENT!" Rachel says 

"WHAT NO I DIDN'T SHE'S LYING!" Warren tries to defend himself 

"YOU KILLED KATE BABE! WHAT THE HELL!" Brooke says 

"NO I DIDN'T!" Warren tries to defend himself but he's strutting. 

"HE CAN BARLEY SPEAK IT'S WARREN!" Chloe yells 

"Sorry Warren..." Max says. 

Warren tries to get the last word in but its too late. Everyone alive voted for him as Warren tells them they made a mistake 

**~~Warren- Green~~ **

The game continues with most of the tasks getting done but Chloe sees that Max is following her and acting kind of suspicious so she runs over to the emergency button and hits it 

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME BABE! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Chloe yells 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING CHLOE! I THOUGHT IF I WAS WITH YOU THE KILLER WOULDN'T KILL ME!" Max yells back 

"WHAT IF I WAS THE KILLER THO!" 

"YOU'D KILL ME INSTANTLY CHLOE!" Max yells. 

"You're absolutely right I totally would...." Chloe laughs 

"GUYS REALLY! NO ONE KNOWS ANYTHING!" Mikey says 

"OH SHIT STEPH IS DEAD!" Brooke points out "DID ANYONE SEE ANYTHING!" 

**~~Steph- Brown~~ **

Lots of Nopes so this round is skipped. 5 people left alive

The game continues with Chloe accidentally forgetting to mute her mic. "Man I should probably get that black bra and red panties from Victoria Secret.....Max would just MELT when she sees me....." 

"MUTE YOUR MIC CHLOE!" Rachel yells 

Max stops what she's doing and blushes up quite the storm. 

The game continues with the tasks getting pretty much done that is until Chloe finds a dead body and reports it. 

**~~Brooke- Gray~~ **

"I just saw Rachel kill Brooke. It's her" Chloe says 

"WHAT NO ITS NOT!" Rachel tries to defend herself 

"YES IT IS MAX, MIKEY IT'S HER! VOTE HER OFF" Chloe says 

"Can you defend yourself Rachel?" Max says 

"YES I WAS DOING A TASK WITH VICTORIA! SHE CAN VOUCH FOR ME....." 

"Victorias dead Rachel" Max points out 

"Oh....." 

The 3 survivors vote off Rachel....

**~~Rachel- Yellow~~ **

**Rachel was an impostor.....**

The game doesn't end so that means there's one killer left. One quick kill later and it's game over 

"MAX! HOW COULD YOU!" Chloe says shocked. 

"I'M SORRY BABY!" Max says 

"AYEEEEEE NICE ONE MAX!" Rachel yells 

"I can't believe I was the first one to die...." Kate points out 

"I'M SO SORRY KATE!" Max tries to apologize 

"THAT WAS KIND OF FUN ACTUALLY! NICE DOUBLE KILL YOU LOSERS!" Victoria points out as Rachel and Max killed her and Dana 

"LET'S GO AGAIN PLEASE!" Steph says 

"NO I'M NOT PLAYING! MAX KILLED ME!" Chloe says sounding really upset 

"You would've killed me Chloe!" Max says 

"YEAH BUT NOW IT'S NO FUN! I DON'T WANNA PLAY I'M UPSET! AND FORGET WHAT I SAID MAX! NO SEXY CHLOE FOR YOU!" Chloe takes off her headset 

"Is she really quiting...." Mikey says

"No she's not....I'll be back...." Max says and takes off her upset and knows how to cheer up her very upset girlfriend

Chloe really isn't upset with Max it was a nice play she never suspected a thing. If anything she's impressed with Max but still.....why did she kill her like that? Chloe rolls her eyes and sits down after she gets a beer from downstairs 

**One next message- Camera Lover <3 **

Chloe opens up the text and instantly a blush is starting to form on her cheeks.

"Can you ever forgive me Chloe? <3" Max is holding up a sign with one hand while the other is holding down her shirt showing just a tease amount of cleavage. Her look is very seductive and she's making a duck face. Also wearing her glasses which Chloe just LOVES. Well everything about Max Chloe loves but she sure does look like a sexy librarian. Maxs boobs are kind of small but Chloe does not give a single fuck. It's her boobs and smalls boobs are still nice. Chloe grunts angrily and is instantly turned on. 

She pushes her chair away from her computer while one hand is making its way down her pants and the other is trying her best to type a response to make 

Max knows that her evil plan worked like a charm when she reads Chloe's text. 

**My Captain <3- "FUCK YOU MAX! FUCK. YOU. MAX."**

Max chuckles and puts her headset back on while she texts her response 

**Camera Lover <3- You promise :* you better be thinking of me **

Chloe uses the picture for inspiration while she tries her best not to yell Max's name. Her pants are completely soaked and Chloe is way to lazy to go and get another pair of pants even though her clean clothes are right next to her so Chloe just throws her pants off and decides to go pant less. She does take a picture and sends it to Max 

"Chloe will be back shortly....one sec speaking of the devil...." 

Max checks her phone and sees the after match with the caption 'Look at what you made me do babe.' 

Chloes leg are wide open completely soaked and now Max is instantly turned on. 

"I'll uh.....be right back guys....." Max has to fight the urge of throwing her headset off her head. 

"Okay guys I'm back. Ready for round 2?" Chloe says knowing very much why Max left while the others don't have a clue

"Should we wait for Max?" Steph asks 

"Uh....she'll be quick she's doing something." Chloe says trying not to tell the others what she's doing. 

Max normally likes to enjoy this time to herself (Especially if Chloe is watching her) but her friends are still waiting for her so Max has to speed it up. A moan is almost heard but Max covers it up by covering her mouth with her hand. She finishes rather quickly and instantly jumps up out of her bed. She does put on another pair of panties. Just the panties, Max hopes back into her chair and puts her headset back on 

"Okay Chloe you're an asshole. I'm ready to play again" 

"I am an asshole but I'm your asshole Max. Don't forget it babe" 

"Okay you guys are adorable but we need to play again...." Rachel says. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Warren continue to play late in night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a one shot but this is my present to you all. Would this be a two shot now cause its two chapters? I dunno :p

After the 10th game of Among Us Chloe hasn't been the killer yet. Her detective skills are pretty good as she does catch people in lies but she hasn't caught her girlfriend in a lie. One game Chloe thought it'd be a good idea and try to get Max killed on purpose but Max quickly threw it right back at Chloe which caused her to get voted off. Chloe hasn't gotten her revenge on her girlfriend.....yet but she knows it'll happen. 

Kate on the other hand did get revenge for Max killing her. The second time they played Kate was the killer and she instantly killed Max. She of course got caught which Max honestly laughed at she deserved that death. The tasks they're doing are pretty easy to do but the map layouts and hard to understand so they can never really tell where exactly they are. 

"I WAS DOING A TASK WITH....." 

"I WAS WITH....." 

"THAT TASK WHERE YOU SYPE THE CARD IS DIFFCULT!" 

Is pretty much what everyone is saying. 

"Guys I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'm calling it for the night" Max yawns. Its actually pretty comfortable playing only in your panties but Max is getting pretty tired. 

"AWWWW NOOO BABY ONE MORE! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chloe hopes that her girlfriend will want to play one more 

"DON'T GO MAXXXXXXXXXXXX" 

"IF MAX GOES I GO!" 

"ONE MORE MAX!" 

Her friends are begging her to stay......"Fine one more game" Max says and puts her headset back on. "Whoever the killer is kill me instantly so I can sleep" 

"AWWWW BABE DON'T BE A PUSSY! I SHALL PROTECT MY QUEEN!" 

"Get a room you guys" 

"Soon as we're done here I'm going to get me some Max snuggles." Max can't help but to smile at her girlfriend. 

"How are you going to get in Blackwell? It's late a night?" 

"I'll probably have to boost her in Max's window again....I swear Chloe you better lose some pounds" Rachel pouts 

"No can do Rach Max loves her 'Chubby Chloe' as she called it. Which kinda hurts since I ain't that big I just love my noms okay...." Chloe fake pouts 

"Hey! Whatever size my Chloe is I don't mind it. She's mine" The game starts and the two killers are reveled 

"Possessive Max is kinda hot actually" Dana says teasing Chloe

"MAX IS MINE DANA! I WILL CUT ANYONE WHO PUTS A MOVE ON MY WOMEN!" Chloe shouts but mutes herself as the game starts

One of the killers kills a crewmate but not before another crew mate saw the killing. The crewmate can't report the killing because the other killer kills the witness. The tasks are getting done pretty fast as the killers kill 2 more crew mates before one of the bodies is finally found.

"JESUS! 4 PEOPLE ARE DEAD ALREADY!" 

"Please tell me you guys saw anything! Where was everyone?" 

Lots of 'I dunnos' and describing their surroundings later as they have no clue who the killers are so the vote is skipped. 

"HOW DO WE NOT KNOW THE NAMES OF THESE LOCATIONS! WE PLAYED ABOUT 10 GAMES SO FAR!" 

The two killers laugh amongst themselves as it takes a while for another kill to happen but when it does it happen fast. The other killer takes out another crewmate as an emergency meeting is called 

"HOLY SHIT THERE'S 4 OF US! WE NEED TO BOOT SOMEONE OUT!" 

"WE GOTTA DO OUR TASKS SO WE CAN WIN! IF WE BOOT SOMEONE OUT WHO ISN'T THE KILLER THEN THE 2 KILLERS WIN ALREADY!" 

The reaming players argue till the last second as a lot of fingers are pointed at the other but no one can make a valid point to vote someone out. Looks like the killers win this one which they do as one more double killer later.....the imposters win 

"WE'RE AMAZING KILLERS MAX!" Chloe announces 

"Fuck you guys were so fast!" 

"What can I say! Me and Max are an amazing team!" Chloe is so proud of her and Max. She got saved in the start by her amazing girlfriend and those 2 make quick work of the crewmates 

"Guys really this is fun. Good job picking this game Warren but really I'm going to sleep. I'll leave my door unlocked for you babe but I swear if you and Rachel draw on my face you're Max time is gonna go to Kate Chloe." 

"UGHHHHHHHHHH YOU'RE NO FUN! FINEEEEEEEEEE I'M MAKING MY WAY OVER FOR SOME MAXIMUM CUDDLES!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a fan of my writing then tomorrow is gonna be a good day for ya'll.....I ain't gonna say why just gotta stay tone for tomorrow ;)


End file.
